Hope Regained (Various Creepypasta X Reader)
by KaiTheSmolBean
Summary: Y/N and Grace are close friends, but when her family, Grace, and Grace’s family are killed, Y/N wants revenge. Along the way, she meets a new family that treated her better than her actual family have ever had.
1. AN 1

OKAAAAAY...before I start, I want to add in a few things:

•I might put A/N's very often.

•yes, I know the fandom is cancer (get over it. If you're gonna complain then don't read it.)

•yes, I am adding Masky and Hoodie (even though they are Marble Hornets...)

•I will have bad language and some gore in this story. (Suggested rating: 13)

•I might not make this story longer than my others. (They are not long, but neither are they finished yet.)

•if you have any details, facts, songs, ect. that you want me to add, feel free to share it through my messages or through the chat.

•sorry if this story gets cringy or boring. I'm trying to get rid of boredom by writing stories that people probably won't read.


	2. Chapter 1

It was dark and rainy outside as you sat beside the window. You've always loved the rain, and it gave you a sense of calmness. The small droplets of rain would tap the window and send you right to sleep. The rain gave you flashbacks of when you were a kid. You'd run around in the rain with your neighborhood friends.

You would run with them through the forest to see who was the fastest without slipping in the rain. Only this time you could hear the television making lots of noises in the distance. It was Grace was enjoying her British television show while you just sat, sorting through your thoughts. It never really seemed to bother you. You were a very anxious person who had dealt with a lot of things in your life.

You were always stressed out or thinking about things. You were almost finished with college, and you were tired of all the homework and schoolwork. It all made you extremely exhausted. Grace was there for you though. Grace was your best friend, and you had been friends for more than ten years.

She was a crazy girl, but so where you. You've both decided that since your parents were no longer alive, you lived with her. You never knew how exactly your parents had died, but you never wanted to think about it either. Grace looked over at you and grew a little worried.

"Y/N, are you okay?"

You honestly didn't know, so you just nodded. Sometimes when you were upset, you would just stay silent and only use gestures. Grace understood you. She knew it when you were sad or happy. She could read your emotions just by sniffing the air.

She could tell that there was something wrong. She got up and walked over to you, her eyes glistening from the light in the room. She stood here silent for a second, and you slowly put your gaze onto her to give her your attention. She firmly held your hands with a small smile on her face.

"Everything's going to be alright," she said "right?"

She then pulled you into a short embrace, and when she pulled away, you just gave a small nod. You were glad that your friend cared so much about you. You felt safe when she was around. When you were younger, she always had your back when you got in trouble. She always looked out for you, because she was like a sister to you.

"It's getting late, and we might want to get to bed soon." Grace looked down. You heard an alert from the tv, and you walked over to it to see what it was. It seemed as if it were important.Grace had noticed those faces on that screen.

She realized that those faces belonged to her parents, meaning that her parents had been found murdered. You looked at her to see her distraught, tear-filled eyes. She hadn't expected any of this to happen. The only thing you could think about at the moment was your family and how you had felt when a small group of policemen had driven to your house to tell you that your parents had been murdered. She fell to her knees and began to sob heavily.

You bent down to hug her and comfort her. You didn't know what to say, or what to tell her, so you just hugged her closely. She stood up slowly and looked at you with a tear-stained face.

"Let's go get some sleep," Grace said forcing a smile. You knew that after this event, it would take weeks before you would ever sleep. She knew that inside too, but you just decided to not discuss any of it. It was a stressful situation, and it is hard to deal with. You understood what she was going through.

Both of you were going through it together. You slowly walked upstairs as Grace followed behind. She got in her bed and you got in yours. It was a sleepless night full of silence. It was unlike the other nights when you and her would stay up all night binge-watching movies and television shows.

Not it was just a dark and empty thought. It was to sad to celebrate, and it would take a while before things went back to more. Maybe it meant that you and her would face different challenges in your life. You were a little scared to see what would happen to you both if one of you had died. You feared that if you left the other, the other would go crazy and kill themselves.

It was up to you and her to figure it out. You couldn't sleep for one minute though. It was too much for the both of you to handle. All of the thoughts threading through your brain like blood flowing through your veins. You tried so hard to forget about everything, but it would never slip your mind. Grace finally spoke.

Her stutter broke my heart.

"What do you think will happen next?" You thought about it, not knowing how to respond or how to calm her down.

"I guess we try to survive and go with it." You weren't a person to plan things out. You liked to let nature take it's course. You got out of bed and walked over to Grace and sat in the bed beside her. You looked at her and gave her a tight hug. She smiled at you.

"Thanks for being here for me. It means a lot." You nodded with a big smile. You loved helping her. She helped you a lot, so you took every oppertunity to help out.


	3. Chapter 2

Grace was asleep. You weren't... It was really dark. The only thing you could see was the light coming through the windows. You couldn't sleep in your room, so you decided to go downstairs. If you couldn't sleep in your own bed you usually went to the couch at night, and you slept better on the soft cushions. It gave you more comfort than that bed upstairs. The bed felt like stone to you. You slowly walked downstairs as you rubbed your eyes. You curled up onto the couch and drifted off to sleep. Little did you know that someone else was awake in this house. You had accidentally left the back door unlocked. It was a stupid accident that you did very often. It was dangerous, but you never thought about he consequences. You kept hearing noises in the kitchen, and you just shrugged it off. The noise stopped for a few minutes and then it started again. You were really getting suspicious, but you didn't want to move. The noise was getting louder and quicker. All of a sudden you blacked out.

????'s POV

I looked at masky and paniced.

"HOLY S-SHIT! T-that pan d-did come in h-handy." I looked down at your body with confusion. I chuckled a bit as I saw my fellow workers facepalm. It hit me when I looked at you. He realized that your chest wasn't rising or falling, meaning you weren't breathing.

"Woah...I-I think we killed h-her!" I looked over at one of the other men and began to panic again.

"D-didn't we get the r-right person?! If we d-didn't we're screw-wed." The men looked at each other and shrugged. Boss had given us a mission to kill one of the girls in this house and spare the other. Out of nowhere we heard sirens outside of the house. We had no idea why Boss wanted us to spare one of the girls. Out of nowhere we heard sirens and saw lights flashing red and blue.

"WHAT THE HELL?!! WHY ARE THE POLICE HERE?!" one of us whisper-yelled.

Grace's POV

I had just hung up from calling the police. I had heard something downstairs, and I knew it wasn't Y/N, so I didn't know what to do except call the police.

(going to stop there and write the next chapter. Thanks for reading so far. Hope you like it.)


	4. Chapter 3

THIRD PERSON POV

"We need to get the hell out of here!" One of the men said as they jumped out of the back door. The policemen were only in the front, so the three guys had a great chance of escaping. Sure enough, the guys tubled out of the door and darted back into the forest. They ran as fast as they could until they were deep into the forest.

Y/N woke up as she looked around. She had heard a gunshot from upstairs. Y/N ran as fast as her legs could take her up the stairs to see what had happened. She then saw Grace...on the floor. She ran up to Grace as she heard the policemen run into the house. Grace was coughing. There was no one else upstairs, but she had a bullet in her chest. She started coughing up blood.

Your POV.

I saw Grace...and at that moment, everything just died. My happiness, my hope, my love...all of it...gone...my parents were killed, Grace's parents, and now...Grace. I started sobbing, but Grace looked up at me with a smile.

"Kai,...it's gonna *cough* be okay...I p-promise." That was a lie. I knew everything was not going to be very okay. I picked her up and ran downstairs to the medics. They took her and drove her off in an ambulance. I just sat there crying, not feeling any life in me.

That's when I realized I had a whole different life ahead of me. I realized that maybe I would face things on my own, or my friend would turn out to be okay. She cares about me, and I really care about her. I immediately grabbed my keys and ran out to the car. I started the engine as I backed out from the house, passing by cop cars and police men trying to stop me. I quickly rolled down my window and told them I was going to see my friend.

They allowed it for now, but some of them were supicious. I raced to the hospital, tears streaming down my face. It was too much to take in. I was a little scared to drive at first. I soon got to the hospital.

They had taken the bullet out, but it wasn't in a good place. I walked up to her. She smiled at me. She was coughing badly, and wasn't breathing well enough.

"I-I was meaning to- *cough* tell you something for a long time now. Please don't leave me for it." She coughed harder a few more times for talking. I slowly nodded, tearing up. My close friend was dying, and all I wanted to do was keep her alive. I stepped a little closer to her bed.

She held my hand and pulled me closer. "Y/N...I love you." She looked at me with tears as she pulled me closer. Grace pulled me into a tight hug. Her heart monitor was getting to the point where she was flatlining. I paniced, but she wouldn't go.

I finally stoped fighting and huged back. I realized this would be the last time I would see her living, breathing love for me..I had to make it last...that's when...she flatlined...I had let go. I was really angry. She had secretly signed a waver saying that she did not want to be revived without my knowing consent. It filled me with such hate and anger.

I drove back home, sobbing loudly in the car. I couldn't breathe. It hurt so much. She had loved me all this time, and I hadn't done anything to save her. I felt so guilty when I saw the cop cars with their blaring lights and piercing sirens.

It hurt so much to hear them, and it caused me to have a breakdown. The cop cars were slowly leaving. They were going to take the case elswhere. They had collected all of the evidence and left. It was a fateful night...sleepless, dark...lonely.

((((/Hey guys, thanks for reading this crappy story. I know it's kind of bad, and it would be stupid not to revive a dying person, but people actually sign wavers and junk saying they don't want revived. Also it's just a story. Short chaper blah blah gay shit blah...don't judge. I am bored...ok, goodbye! See you in next chapter!

-Kai))))


End file.
